blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tastes Like You
Announcement(s) Shall we date? ��Blood in Roses+�� New event is available!!�� Collect Jewels and you can get ��Tastes like you�� avatar items and special stories!!✨ ✨������✨ Spade: “The story this time revolves around alcohol. Alcohol can really mess with your head, causing you to act in ways you normally never would. Perhaps you’ll get to witness multiple interesting reactions...enjoy!” ✨������✨　　 We prepared lots and lots of cute avatar items and fabulous story prizes!　　　 Don't miss them!! Summary Jewel Collection Total attainable rewards: *2 Candy, 200 tokens, 5 warehouse,1 make a date card, 3 quarter tickets, 1 cookie, 3 dresser, 3 Love Challenge Tickets, 2 Keys, 1 cake, 2 tickets, 2 Jasmine Cologne *5 Stories were released for this event: Bridget (the Dame), Cecil, Vance, Gerard and Finn. *14 avatars were designed for this event. Early Bird This following view contains those items: Lilac eyebrows - tastes like you.jpg Eyes - Tastes like you.jpg|Searching for them eyes The dress (room side) - Tastes like you.jpg The hair - Tastes like you.jpg Tiara (room side) - Tastes like you.jpg|Purple and blue jewels tiara - Charm level unknown Higher Ranking Men's clothes - Tastes like you.jpg Chibi Bridget - Tastes like you.jpg Gerard drunk - Tastes like you.jpg Shoes - Tastes like you.jpg *No.1 to No.50 : 4 attainable avatars and warehouse x10 pack. *No.51 to No.300: 3 attainable avatars and warehouse 5 pack. *No301 to No.1000: 2 attainable avatars and x5 warehouse pack *No. 1001 to No. 2000 1 attainable avatar and 1 warehouse *No.2001 to No.3000 1 warehouse *No.3001 to No.6000 1 cake. The regular side Gloves in lace - Tastes like you.jpg|Lace gloves - Charm level unknown Shoes (ladies side) - tastes like you.jpg Crown(ladies side) - Tastes like you.jpg|Lovely tiara - charm level unknown Blue dress (ladies side) - Tastes like you.jpg Background - tastes like you.jpg Stories :::: This section is under construction. *Bridget (the Dame) *Cecil *Vance *Gerard *Finn Cecil's story: MC and Cecil are back in their room after a few drinks. MC is saying she had drunken more than usual because she enjoyed her time spend with Cecil. Cecil on his side doesn't look like drunk regardless the quantity of alcohol he has taken. MC's cheeks are red due to her last drinking which was a sweet but strong cocktail tasting chocolate cake. It was easy for the MC to drink it she didn't realize how strong the alcohol proportion was and Cecil regrets for not warning her when she ordered them. In order to reprare his own mistake , Cecil decide he will take care of MC for her hungover. He lets her alone for few minutes only to get back when she has her head in the clouds and gives her a chocolate while kissing her. MC feels better but is a bit sad he didn't keep his kiss longer. He ends up giving her some water by kissing her and keeps her company along the night. Vance: After a dining , MC and Vance go out to have some fresh air and to enjoy wine on the Libra Sincera's terrace. MC declares the wine she has is delicous and Vance smiles produly when hearing her remark. He adds this wine is the most sparkling he could have found while visiting several areas. He keeps on describing the qualities of the wine and follow by stating he coudln't imagine MC not liking this wine. Time passes and Vance , finding sunddenly the weather is hot , takes off his shirt. He keeps on undressing himself for cooling down at the biggest surprise of the MC. The fresh breeze of the evening indicates to the MC Vance is drunk. Vance, no giving a single damn about his appearance , grabs MC's hand to hand it over his own cheek. He feels hot while the hands are normal. Realizing why he was undressing , MC is interrupted in her thoughts by Vance's embrace. MC embraces him back and realized some moments after she feels as hot as his skin. She realizes it and tries to break the embrace. Vance pretends he wanted to stay that way for the only reason he was feeling good by having her in his arms. He also notices he may have shared with her his own warmth. He purposes her to undress herself but MC refuses at first because of the terrace. Vance opts for a seductive change and they go back in their room together. Finn: MC is having a day off from work. Until the idea of seeing Finn drunk comes into her mind. Shes asks advices to Jack. Jack says Finn holds rather well the alcohol and both search for an idea. MC thinks about Rosario casting a spell on Finn but Jack rejects the idea because those are witches and that it won't probably work. Finn joins them by surprise and suggest them to ask him first what he should have for being drunk. Finn states he is a good mood but suggests that his answer depends entireley on how MC will be nice. MC agrees and then follows Finn to his room. She enters in the room and spots an open bottle of white wine. Finn declares he could be drunk if he drinks the wine from her lips. She undertsands better why he wouldn't give his answe in the salon. Knowing his own strength , he suggest this attempt and ask if she agrees to play. MC takes a sip , puts her hands on Finn's cheeks and allows him to drink from her lips. He takes the sip and kisses MC back. MC enjoyed that kiss until her own knees starts to weaken because she is tipsy. Finn admits he is drunk but by love and not wine. He adds then she can see him this way whenever she'd like. Sloppy drunk is the state MC wants to see from him and this is what she questions back. They both agree and go on long for seeing that in each others. Gerard and Bridget are actually missing from this section. A transcript for each story will be apreciated. Trivia *This event was based solely on alcohol and it's effects. Gallery Intro - Tastes like you.png|Introduction from the stories Reference *Annoucement is from Blood in roses's page. *Avatars and captures are from the game. Category:Jewel Collection Category:Events Category:Rank B